Together
by mysteries green fairy
Summary: The day had come and Hermione was suffering greatly. She unlike any of the others was regretting what she had done before this day, or what she hadn’t done....... RonHermione. One Shot Wonder


The day had come, the day that they had all feared for quite some time now. It was the day that would change everything, everything they had ever known, loved, cherished….

It could all change without a moments warning, but then they had known for a long time that this day would come.

As much as they wished it wouldn't, as much as they dreaded what would be the result of the most dreadful and eventful day of their life, they could not change the fact that it would one day be upon them.

None of them where forced to be there, no one was making them. They had a chance to get rid of the evil and terror that they now lived in, fearing for the lives of loved ones, fearing for their own life.

They were risking everything for the better good. As sad as it is, it is the most amazing thing to watch. For you can learn a lot from these people, they where highly thought of with most of the population, known for their strength, courage, and desire to fight for what they believed in.

Though they look brave and fearless on the outside, their insides were screaming. Only they knew the pain that they had gone through, and the pain that they were yet to endure.

One little girl, seventeen years of age, was suffering greatly. She unlike any of the others was regretting what she had done before this day, or what she hadn't done.

She had never told the one that she loved how she felt. Years had gone past and she had many chances, but she never had the courage to do so. The last year and a half had been very painful for her; she had over seen him with many other women but had never once told him actually how she felt.

And now she had missed her chance, anything could happen in the battle that would shape the world. And one of them might not even survive the anguish that was now upon them. She was sure that she would be the first to go.

She was getting weaker and weaker. She could not uphold for much longer. Every curse that was thrown at her was thrown with more force then the last.

_Stop thinking so negatively!_

She tried to pull herself together, she had to. She couldn't go without telling him how much of a part he had played on her life.

With a new found means she spoke Latin words, they where the only thing that could protect her, and keep her alive long enough to do what was needed. Her enemy was thrown backward.

She ran, looking in every direction to try and spot a flash or red hair, the one she loved.

She saw it, but instead of fighting the horrible creatures that where threatening them; he was falling.

She ran, hoping that she would get there in time.

Falling.

She spat the most harmful curse that she could think of, and the hooded creature that had made him fall into darkness.

He couldn't die, she wouldn't let him. How could she forgive herself if he did?

They had been fighting non-stop since half way through last year, there were so many things that she had never said. And the things that she had said and hadn't apologised for.

Everything went into slow motion, as she ran with all of her might towards him, she had to catch him. She was so close.

She was unable to stop him from hitting the cold, blood covered floor, but she did notice as she was closer to her goal, and that he was badly hurt. The left side of his face was cut open; she heard the perusing crack and his foot collided with the floor on impact.

She knelt down beside him, and cradled his head in her arms.

"Ron?" he voice was so shaky that she couldn't recognise it herself.

He didn't move.

"Ron!" tears started to trickle down her cheek

This can't be happening

"Ron!" she started shaking him "WAKE UP," she could barely see, as her vision was so blurred.

She was totally oblivious to what was happening around her, all that mattered to her was Ron.

She beared her face in his chest and allowed her tears to flow freely.

"Ron", she barely whispered. "Ron, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry for making fun of you the first day on the train. I'm sorry for always fighting with you. I'm sorry that it had to end this way. And I'm sorry for all the things I never told you."

Hermione's heart was breaking in two. She couldn't believe that the only man she had ever loved was dead, she wouldn't believe it. She didn't know how she was going to survive without him. He had always been there for her, through it all. Expect of course when he had been going out with Lavender Brown, and then he had been there for her. Life wouldn't be the same without him; as he had brought so much into it.

"I love you, Ronald Weasley." There she has said it, but it was too late, she had waited too long to say the three words which frightened so much. "I love you so much more then you will even know," she sniffled. "You have been my light through dark times; you always had a knack of making things better."

She looked at his lifeless face; it was as handsome as it had even been. His soft pale skins, and the freckles on his cheeks, were the things that she loved about him; it had always been the small things that had made a huge difference.

She needed to go and help Harry and the others fight, she couldn't stay here forever… as much as she wanted to. But something stopped her, she looked down and realised that Ron was stirring beneath her.

"Hermione?" His corking voice filled the dark room.

"Ron." All thoughts of fighting again left her mind. She hugged him as if she never wanted to let go.

"Hermione." She felt his arms tighten around her waist.

She looked up at him, and pushed lock of hair that was in his eyes. He had a kind of confused look on his face. She could only smile up at him.

"I thought that I had lost you," she whispered.

"No, I thought that I had lost you." It was now her turn to have a confused look planted on her face.

"What do you mean?"

"Everything was going black, until I heard your voice; you were saying the most amazing things." He smiled at her, but she was still confused. "You're the reason why I came back. Hearing your voice made me realise that I'm not ready to go. There too many things left unsaid, then I got a feeling as if you were leaving. I had to tell you know I felt. I had too."

Hermione couldn't help but smile. She was overjoyed by the fact that he was alive, to notice that he was moving closer and closer to her.

"Hermione…" he inched closer, looking straight at her.

"Yes?" she breathed.

"I love you, Hermione Granger."

"I love you too, Ronald Weasley."

They broke the gap that was between them, and their lips met.

It was the most wonderful feeling. She opened her month and let his tongue play with hers. They were both overcome with joy and didn't want to stop. Hermione pulled him closer and let all of her weight fall on him. He whined.

"Sorry!" He had a look of great pain on his face, "Are you okay?" She had been so caught up in the moment that she had forgotten all about his injury's.

"I'll live." To prove that he was okay, he pulled her to him and kissed her again.

"Are you okay to fight still?" They needed to get back out there, they needed their help.

"Yeah."

She helped him onto his feet and together, hand in hand they where ready to face whatever was coming to them. Together.

They had all known that this day would bring many changes, but no one had expected one like this.


End file.
